Twilight Drabbles
by LostOne125
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I did on Livejournal. The following couples are: Jacob/Edward, Jacob/Alice, Edward/Angela, and Jasper/Bella. Mentions of slash and het pairings. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Prompt:

Jacob/Edward: I'm not finished

Jacob growled at the leech standing in front of him. He didn't have to stand here and listen to this.

Edward let out his own growl and took a step toward the other boy. "I told you to stay away from Bella."

The tall teen merely snorted. "I don't have to listen to you."  
He walked down the rest of the stairs and headed for the door. A cold hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

He let out a grunt as he was pushed up against the wall. He looked down in anger, fighting not to phase.

"I'm not done talking," Edward replied angrily, pressing his body closer to Jacob. Brown eyes meeting golden ones in surprise.

A spark of heat rushed through his body. Jacob's breathing became faster; he felt dizzy.

"Get off me, leech," Jacob muttered. He was starting to feel strange and he didn't like it. He noticed just how handsome the leech was.

Edward's eyes widened and darkened. Jacob pushed him away, practically running for the door.

"I'm not finished with you, Jacob," Edward whispered quietly, "we will continue this."

* * *

You know this is one of my favorite pairing.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Prompt:

Sequel: Jacob/Edward: I'm not finished

Jacob had the weirdest feeling he was being watched. A familiar scent reached his snout, and he mentally frowned. He was on his nightly watch, when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. He got up on his four legs and bared his teeth.  
The figure chuckled playfully."You should pay more attention, Jacob."

The large brownish wolf growled again. It was Edward. He went behind a tree and phased back, putting on a pair of shorts as he rounded the tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I could've attacked you."

"Didn't know you cared so much," Edward replied, obviously pleased.  
Jacob felt himself blush."Go away, Cullen." He turned to walk away, until he was suddenly pushed against a tree, a cool body pressing against him.

"I told you before, Jacob. I wasn't finished with you. Now, we can resume our previous conversation."

Jacob shivered with the huskiness of his tone. "What are..."

But, his words were cut off as lips were crushed to his own. He melted into the body in front of him.

"I told you I wasn't done with you. I'll never be done with you," Edward murmured against his lips

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Prompt:

Jacob/Alice  
"I'm unpredictable Alice"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She could see the future, but she certainly hadn't seen this coming, but of course not with him present. It bothered her immensely.  
She was here to deliver a message, not to do this, but it felt right.  
The bark of the tree pressed into her back, as the moonlight casted its beams across the forest floor.  
The tall teen leaned into her, hands on either side of her head, his face mere inches from hers.  
"Jacob, I couldn't see this. I was so sure that..." she whispered.  
A grin spread across his face and he shook his head.  
"I'm unpredictable, Alice," he murmured as he swooped down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

I also never wrote about this pairing, but I kind of like it.

Hope you liked this one too.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Prompt:

Edward/Angela; _the way you do those things to me, how can i refuse?_

She was always the quiet one, merely taking up space, offering a few words here and there. Yet, he still had noticed her, gazing at her with those unusually colored eyes.  
She felt a fluttering in her chest, and she diverted her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to make her feel this way.  
The look in his eyes was mesmerizing.  
He came up to her one day at her locker.  
"Angela, I was wondering, if you could help me with something?" he asked carefully.  
She took one look at him and immediately agreed. How could she say no? The way her skin felt on fire every time his eyes landed on her. The way he made her feel, how could she refuse?  
Edward smiled knowingly and leaned into her space. "I'll meet you in the library. I'll be looking forward to it."  
He gave her a grin and walked away. She positioned herself against the locker for support. Then a thought popped in her head. She was pretty sure Edward was an A-student.  
With that, a blush colored her face and anticipation filled her heart. She was also looking forward to it.

* * *

Never thought I'd write about this pairing.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

Prompt:

Jasper/Bella: Wouldn't it be a perfect crime, if I stole your heart and you stole mine?

He stroked a finger across her cheek, brown eyes gazing up at him as if in a daze.  
"Jasper, what are we going to do?" Bella whispered quietly.  
He didn't have an answer to that; all he could do was feel. At this moment, he felt like he never wanted to let her go. That she was it.  
It was wrong; he had Alice and she had Edward, but why did it not feel like enough. If he was alive, he would surely be getting an adrenaline rush for doing something like this. It was like stealing something precious.  
He pressed a searing kiss to her pink lips and leaned away. He looked idly at her, running freezing hands up and down her back. "Wouldn't it be a perfect crime, if I stole your heart and you stole mine? You steal it from Alice, and I steal yours from Edward. It would truly be something, don't you think?"  
She leaned into him, almost as if to merge their bodies into one. Something he wouldn't mind.  
"How can you steal it, when it's been yours for a while now," she murmured, as she stole another kiss from his shocked face.

* * *

Hope you liked this one.

Please review.


End file.
